The main aim of the project is to expand the scope of high performance liquid chromatography to separation, identification and analysis of biological substances. Fundamental studies are carried out to understand physico-chemical aspects of the chromatrographic retention process proper with particular regard to reversed phase and ion-pair Chromatography because these techniques are used most commonly in the biomedical field. Application of these techniques to the separation of biopolymers is investigated and novel stationary-mobile phase systems are developed to enhance the efficiency and selectivity of the technique. Besides studying the interplay of fundamental thermodynamic phenomena, such as conformation changes in the mobile phase, and chromatographic results, new developments in methodology are also planned to facilitate biomedical research and technology.